


Life is Full of Surprises

by ayeeeee



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, New Character - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeeeee/pseuds/ayeeeee
Summary: Had an idea after watching Xmen First class with Azazel actually being one of lucifers brotherPost season 4 and how everyone is dealing with the departure two years later with the emergence of a new character.





	Life is Full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Az?

Chloe let out a weary sigh as Dan dumped another stack of paperwork for her to complete. _Great another two to three hours of my non-existent social life tossed down the drain_. 

As if on cue, Ella made a beeline to her desk and Chloe put her head down to avoid her eyesight. Ever since Lucifer left her friend group shrank to just Dan and Ella. That's not to say she didn't try to she didn't try to hang out with other people at the precinct, its just that they didn't make her laugh the way he did. 

"Alright I got it. Strip Club. Male dancers. You. Me. And Maze " said Ella with no time wasted.

Chloe went wide-eyed. The last time she had male dancers around her was the party bus for her marriage with Pierce. God why did she ever fall for that man.

"I don't know Ella, I'm not really a..."

"Oh come on Chloe it's gonna be so much fun! Maze actually suggested it and it's Friday night so you can't use your usual excuse of Trixie having school."

Damn, she really was at a loss of excuses. She used trixie, her mom's job, even her pretend cousins birthday party to get out of Ella'splans.

"Fine. I'm sure 1 hour of enjoying myself can't hurt anyone right?" said Chloe.

"ONE HOUR? PLEASEEE! By the end of the night Lucifer's going to be changing your name from Detective on his phone to Dirty Decker." said Ella walking away.

As she eyed the cheery forensic scientist, she remembered she never really told her that Lucifer had left them for good. To Ella, Lucifer was just overseas in England managing a family business and was bound to return to LA in the near future. But then days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months and months turned into.... well you get the point. Ella had been encouraging Chloe to get back out there in the dating scene and she had for a brief time, but the men she met were boring compared to him. Maybe tonight is the night that changes.

* * *

The club they picked had a certain vibe to it that's for sure. Purple and blue lights around the bar with a stage just to the right of it. As she walked in she spotted Ella and Maze waiting at a standing table and quickly joined them.

"Chloeeee!! You made it! I was afraid you were going to pass up on the night again!" shouted Ella who clearly had a few drinks.

"I'll say I'm surprised too Decker, I was half expecting you to fall asleep isn't it passed your bedtime?" added Maze who received a sharp glare from Chloe.

"I have been pretty guarded as of late and thought why not spend some time out enjoying nightlife..." said Chloe as she was still processing her surroundings while looking around.

Maze quickly ordered shots for the trio and one round turned to two and two turned to four pretty quickly. Suddenly the microphone in the club turned on and out popped a short brunette woman who was probably a host or something

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the fireman of Los Angeles!" said the host of the club and out popped four ripped and handsome dressed up fireman with their torsos completely exposed and only their overalls on. _Pony _by Ginuwine started playing. Damn they looked pretty good too.

As if Maze could read her mind, "You know I can get you backstage for some VIP access if you know what I mean-" added Maze before being cutoff by an elbow from Chloe. 

"Nice try Maze, but if you want to go I will gladly come with you" responded Chloe.

"I will too!" added Ella.

After the guys finished their performance with cash being thrown onto the stage they went to the bar to cool down for a bit.

Maze said she was going to use the washroom and left Chloe and Ella at the bar area. The club was beginning to clear out , but out walked a couple of the dancers from earlier in the night. Feeling daring as ever Chloe decided to take charge for once.

"You know if there was ever a fire in my house I'd want you to extinguish it" said Chloe in a flirty voice. Ella cringed super hard at the sentence and one of the guys laughed but the other replied back and tried to flirt with Chloe.

"Haha I appreciate that." Extending his hand out. "My stage name is Az, are you a frequent visitor here?" said Az.

"No but I'll surely come again if you do." winked Chloe. Even she wasn't sure where this flirting was coming from. They talked for a bit about each other's lives. He was still in university and using strip dancing as a way to pay money. Quickly realizing she hadn't said her name she said "My name is Chloe. Chloe Decker." 

He froze. "As in the _Detective Chloe Decker_?" He pauses for a moment before saying "It's getting late I got to go" and rushed out the door. His friend looking just as surprised as her and Ella. 

"I apologize for my friend he's new here only been on the job for a couple nights." said his friend. But she remained curious because even she wasn't sure what scared the guy off.

Her thoughts were cut short as Maze returned, "So what did I miss?"

Nothing much just my next best shot at having a love life.

"Some guy was flirting with Chloe and just high-tailed out of here after she told him his name. Weird right?" responded Ella.

"Oh Decker did you tell someone you're LAPD again? Didn't the tribe night a few years back not give you a hint guys dont wanna hear that stuff?" 

"Actually he's the one who knew my name! It caught me off guard too!" responded Chloe. He seemed like a nice guy. Definitely looked like a nice guy, but there seemed more to him than meets the eye.

"Ah well if he seemed interesting maybe you can use your_ LAPD_ intel to get info on him-" said Maze as Chloe elbowed her sharply.

The three of them shared a laugh as they exited the bar. Chloe got into a taxi and waved her friends good-bye. However, she couldn't quite get Az out of her mind on the ride home in the taxi. 

* * *

She entered her house, dropping her keys in a basket. It was Dan's night to have Trixie so she didn't have the headache of explaining to her daughter where she was. She started the shower and got a fresh set of pajamas for the night. Maybe a good night sleep will distract her thoughts.

Exiting the shower she prepped her bed for sleep. She turned off her lamp and was ready to fall asleep. Again, she asked herself who this man was and why he froze meeting her. She let out a deep sigh, maybe she was destined to be alone.

She fell asleep but woke quickly hearing her phone vibrate. She looked at the clock and it read 4:05. She picked up her phone to read the message. It was the Lieutenant, and the text read _multiple bodies found around Lux._


End file.
